Dounno
Natural: "Made from some extraterrestrial substance, Dounnos are a complete mystery. Some have said they come from an alien planet, others believe they are artificial, even Knowwits are stumped on the topic. The biggest problem is that they aren’t able to communicate properly, always saying random sounds in other languages, and fading in and out of trances, so the question still remains is it a monster or an artificial piece of matter." Rare: "Something peculiar indeed. Oddly enough, we know more about rare Dounnos than their natural counterparts. For one, they are definitely a product of space matter. Another thing we know is that they are a lot more dangerous. For one they suck all light in a few inch radius around them, so they look pitch black, and second, getting too close will allow it to suck you into it, like a black hole, bending space and time for you, crushing your body into the densest ball, then spreading you as thin as paper. Right before spitting you out onto the ground. like you were before, all in a matter of seconds." Spooktacle: "Do you ever stop to wonder what a Dounno is, because there are many theories as to what it is, but after seeing this variant, we're stumped. We believe Dounno is an umbrella term for a group of unknown particles. If this is true, then how could a Dounno become a ghost? Good question. The answer is- 'Sorry, but the text you are reading cannot be loaded at this time. Please check your internet, to make sure a Dounno hasn't interfered.'''" '' Description Natural: The Dounno is a floating, body-less, oval-shaped monster, with some indents around the edges, that is coloured dark-purple. It has eerie purple mist that surrounds it with particles floating in it. Its face consists of two eyes in uneven places, and a mouth that looks neither happy, nor unhappy. Rare: The rare Dounno is a very dark-gray, body-less shape, (The same shape as the natural version) that floats. It has a black background around it with small colourful shapes in it. Spooktacle: The Seasonal Dounno is a White version of the natural Dounno, with black particles. It has a ball-and-chain attached to it. Pronunciation Doe-w-no Song The Dounno is a vocal monster who's voice sounds similar to old space telephone voice recordings. Or the background sounds of the original X-box home screen. Breeding The Dounno is first bred on Cold island, then teleported to Mind island at level 15. The rare Dounno is first bred on Mirror Cold island, then teleported to Mind island at level 15. The Seasonal Dounno can only be bred on Mind island. Natural/Rare: Spunge + Maw Seasonal: Gosty + Skullus Name Origin Dounno is a portmanteau of the phrase "don't know". Nicknames If you have a nickname, go here. Likes Spunge.png Vineus.png|link=Vineus Gosty.png|link=Gosty Directions to Nowhere.png Bottomless Pit.png Toob.png * Spunge (Cold island) * Vineus (Mind, Unknown, Evil) * Gosty (Musical Library) * Dimensia (Good) * Spunge (Cold island) * Directions to Nowhere * Bottomless Pit * Toob (Mystery Like) Trivia * Dounno, and Grumpyre are the only monsters to have "mist" around their bodies. They are also both native to Cold island. * It is the 5th monster to "hover" while muted. ** 1st being Cybop, 2nd is Ghazt, 3rd is Whisp, 4th is Plixie. * Even though a face is noticeable it is proven that it's only pareidolia since its "eyes" stay open while it's muted. * Due to comments, this is the first Mental monster to get a rare counterpart, November 3rd, 2019. * All single element rare Mental Monsters are based on their old corresponding Mentalthereals. ** Dounno's was Space. * Even though Dounno doesn't appear on Plant island, it still has a Spooktacle variant. ** It was the third seasonal variant created, Nov. 30th, 2019. ** It was released with Summer Knowwit, Love Hakinnor, Egg Sinbal, and Feast Seecok. Category:Monsters Category:Vocals Category:Single Elements Category:Mental Monsters Category:Unknown Category:Armless Category:MSM Rewind Category:Purple